I want to go to her part 2
by Murkay
Summary: I want to go to her part 2


I want to go to her Part2

The apartment door has closed softly. Jack begins to lose his grip and decided to shift Liz's legs which have been dangling freely up and into his arms. She is dressed in an oversized White Haven T shirt which reaches just above her knees. Jack is holding her bare legs in his arms and can feel the warmth of her body against his.

Still not saying a word Jack walks towards Liz's bedroom and places her onto the bed amongst her ruffled sheets. He lifts her legs up and under the covers. They look at each other a while before Liz places her hand on his face and strokes his bottom lip with her thumb before they slowly close their eyes and their open mouths touch. The kiss is gentle and tender and too short for both of them.

'Good night Elizabeth'

Before she even has a chance to respond her eyes are closed and the insomnia as if cured is now dormant as her relationship worries with Jack have been dissolved.

Jack looks at her for a while, longer than he should and delicately moves the strand of hair off her face, he is almost tempted to wake her with the movement as he is not ready to leave her side.

Jack's hypnosis of gazing at Liz has been broken by the buzzing of his phone. Jack reluctantly takes the call.

'Jack where are you? Are you with Liz, I knew it, your with her, don't lie to me Jack?

Avery is pregnant, hormonal and her paranoia has started to take control. She has started to suspect that her fiancé is having an affair with his best friend; her anger translates its way down the call.

'I'm not with Lemon, I'm at the office. I was working late and I fell asleep at my desk'.

He knew that he shouldn't have lied about being with Lemon; he was only going to make things worse for himself. He couldn't risk another argument with Avery especially with her pregnancy.

'Oh Jack, I know you haven't been sleeping or eating recently and with you finally getting some sleep, even if it is at your desk and me just going on and shouting at you like that...I'm sorry Jack'.

'Avery, why don't you get some sleep and I will see you soon'.

'Good Night Avery'

Hearing himself back, he realised how different his Good Nights had sounded. The Good Night to Avery was blunt and almost meaningless whilst his Good Night to Liz was a whisper, delaying every word that would come out as he didn't want to finish the sentence because as soon as he did, it really did mean Good Night and they would have to go their separate ways.

Liz is sitting at her desk; she looks rested and has made an effort with her outfit today. She is wearing a black pencil skirt which reaches just below her knee, her loose fitting blouse is tucked into her waist and she is wearing some killer heels. They really are killer heels as she was stolen them from the wardrobe of the NBC weekly special 'When Real Housewife's Attack'. The writers have even commented on her outfit mentioning she looks like a lady penguin. She has taken this as a complement.

Jack has entered the writer's room; he doesn't even acknowledge them as he makes his way to Liz's office. As always Liz has an open door policy, it's more for her benefit as she is paranoid about what the writers get up to, she would argue that it is because she sees herself as approachable and a welcoming boss, which the writers know...she is not.

Jack has entered her office and is quick to close the door behind him.

'Jack' Liz has stood up in order to greet him

'What you are doing here, I thought Avery said you had to keep your distance?'

'I spoke with Avery last night and we agreed that she was being ridiculous about the whole thing and we have to come to an agreement'.

'You came to an agreement at four in the morning'

'Yes, I can see you whenever I want'.

'That doesn't sound like an agreement Jack'

'We did shake on it'

'You mean I have my Jack back?'

'You have your Jack back'

The atmosphere in the office was electric. Both giddy with excitement. They could barely control their feelings from each other. Jack is smiling gleefully whilst Lemon is stood fidgeting and waiting impatiently for a hug.

Jack has opened his arms eager for Lemon to embrace.

It's as if they are right back in the doorway of Liz's apartment, reliving the moment over again. Liz has wrapped her arms tight around Jacks neck and his hands are squeezed around her tiny waist, this time he refrains from lifting her.

Frank without knocking has burst into Liz's office. Jack and Liz have been exposed to the writer's room. Liz removes her arms from his neck, running her arms down his chest to eventually remove Jack's hands from her waist.

Frank's jaw has hit the deck.

'You guys are doing it'

Jack looks up to read Frank's hat to which it reads 'Jiz' and then quickly removes it from his head.

'Hey'

'I will not allow you to wear this, insinuating that Liz and I are, as you so delicately put it 'Doing It'

'Jiz is man juice Jack. Not a short cut for Jack and Liz'

Jack then returns the hat to Frank in which he proudly places it back on his head.

'I will see you later?'

'Yeh, see you later'

Jack is annoyed that his meeting with Liz has been cut short by her idiot writers and makes his way back to his office.

Jenna is quick to push Frank out of the way and slams the door to Liz's office.

'Liz, are you and Jack'

'Jenna that is offensive'

'Come on Liz, the writers and I have suspected it for a long time now'

'What makes you think that'?

Jenna's Flashback – We see Jack present a diamond necklace as a gift for escorting him to Gerhardt party, we see Liz handling a large bouquet of pink roses to which Jack leans in smiling at her, we see Liz arriving at Jack's bedside as she is his emergency contact. We see Jack and Liz boarding a private jet to which Liz is the only guest.

'Hey, how do you do that, those are my memories'

'It's one of my many gifts Liz'

Cerie has entered to interrupt the conversation between them and lets Liz know that Jack would like to see her in his office straight away. We can hear the writers in the background letting out wolf whistles and they start to bang on the writers desk chanting 'Jiz, Jiz, Jiz'. Liz dismisses their behaviour and suggests that they get back to work.

Liz notices that Jonathan is not at this desk and sheepishly enters Jack's office.

'Where is Jonathan?'

'I have sent him away for the morning. I didn't want us to be disturbed, close the door please?'

Liz closes the door behind her and starts to wonder what Jack meant by not being disturbed. Her heart began to race and she could feel herself feeling faint so decides to take a seat on the couch.

'I wanted to talk to you about last night'.

Jack moves away from his desk and makes his way towards the couch where she is seated. Liz rises to her feet; she begins to feel suffocated as Jack moves closer and closer to her before the gap between them narrows.

'Lemon, when Avery asked me to keep my distance from you. I accepted the challenge'.

'It was a challenge being away from me'

'Please Lemon, let me continue'

'Sorry, go on Jack'

'I didn't realise how hard it was going to be not seeing you and being away from you made me reassess our relationship'.

Jack knows Liz better than anyone else, he knows her inside out and upside down. It's not that she is predictable, because she's not; in fact she is the only woman that still keeps him guessing every day but he wants to ask her a questions, one he is not sure how she will respond.

'Lemon, I want you' Jack stops himself in order to take a deep breath.

'Lemon, I want you to be my best man?'

'Wow, I did not see that coming Jack'

Liz has moved away from Jack and begins to circle the office with thoughts of his request.

'Wow, wow, wow...have you even set a date Jack?'

'November 26th'.

'This year, this year Jack, as in 2 weeks from now?'

'Avery wants to get married before the baby arrives and before she starts to show'

'She's 6 months Jack, how is she not showing, that woman is a machine'.

'So, will you do me the honour of being my best man?'

'Fine, I'll do it, but I'm not going to like it and another thing, we are not wearing matching tuxedo's'.

They shake hands firmly before Liz excuses herself from his office

TO BE CONTINUED


End file.
